What Lies Ahead
by Nopride4531
Summary: WHen every single "Kill Klaus" plan that Damon has come up with fails, he resorts to finding two friends from his not so pretty past as a hunter: Dean and Sam Winchester. But it turns out that Original vampires are not Damon's only problem. Damon/OC later
1. Prologue

**Fanfic**

**So I've been reading some fanfics for a while and I decided to try writing one of my own. Crossover between Supernatural and the Vampire Diaries. NO SLASH. All of the angels that have died have been resurrected. Same goes for the vampires, with a few exceptions.**

**Pairings: Damon/OC…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural. In no way am I profiting from this story, nor will I ever.**

**Prologue**

_"There's no way out of this one, is there Dean?" Sam asked behind the salt that he and Dean had poured across the floor of the wrecked shack. _

"_Shut up, Sam," the eldest Winchester hissed, knowing very well that his brother was probably right. "I promised you that we'd get revenge on that Demon for killing Jessica and I'll be God damned if I don't keep my word."_

_Sam appreciated the fact that Dean was trying to be the re-assuring big brother, but he knew that the end was near. Azazel had sent at least twenty hellhounds after them when they'd cornered the Demon inside an old church. It was his birthplace as a human, located in Des Moines, Iowa and the two brothers thought that it would be perfect for it to be his death bed as well. But ol' Yellow Eyes had been ready for them and Sam and Dean's plan for a great revenge had been blown to bits. Now they were stuck inside this crap shack with one way in and no way out. _

_A sudden gust of wind blew the salt covering the doorway to the side and the hellhounds rushed in, knocking aside tables, chairs, and old lamps in their way. Sam and Dean both blind fired, bullets hitting their marks only about five percent of the time. Sam could feel a hellhound's hot breath through his jeans and prepared himself for the pain that was sure to come. _

_"HEY!" A voice rang out and the hellhound backed away with a whimper._

_Sam and Dean looked up to see Azazel standing in the center of the room, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes. He took a few steps toward Sam and Dean, stopping about five feet away._

_"Sam and Dean," he said. "Dean and Sam. Why don't we play nice for once?"_

_"Nice," Dean hissed. "Did you 'play nice' when you murdered Jessica?"_

_"Murder is SUCH a strong word Dean," Azazel said and clicked his tongue. "I prefer to use the phrase, 'put her out of her misery.' I mean, misery comes with the Sammy Boy Package, right champ?"_

_Dean lunged a step forward, but Sam grabbed his arm and held him back. The pain in the youngest Winchester's eyes was easily seen, but he fought through it; rather bravely too. Azazel cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly, ignoring Dean's outraged snarl._

_"However, I am growing bored with this constant goose chase," the Demon said. "Let's end it here and now, shall we?"_

_"Yes, let's," a voice behind the Demon said and a shot rang out._

_The bullet went through Azazel's head. His eyes sparked and for once, the Yellow turned blue and the now dead vessel dropped to the floor. The hellhounds vanished with equally loud whines and then all was silent. _

_Sam and Dean looked up, astounded to find a grinning Damon Salvatore holding the Colt. The vampire swung the old gun around on his finger before putting it back in his belt. He raised his eyebrows at the two hunters, who stared back, dumbfounded but grateful._

_"Now if he'd been a vampire, THEN you two would've been screwed," Damon said and Dean smiled._

_"Lucky shot," he said before mock-punching Damon's arm. "Leave it to us, the most bad ass yet unlucky hunters in the world, to make friends with a freaking VAMPIRE."_

_"AFTER you nearly drove a stake through my heart," Damon said, voice dripping with fake hurt. _

_Sam finally regained enough of his composure to join the banter._

_"Hey, we made it up to you, didn't we?" He said. "We got those other hunters off your ass."_

_"Yet again, AFTER I saved you two from the wendigo." _

_"And you just couldn't stay away from the hunting biz after that, could you?" Dean said. _

_"What can I say? It's… exhilarating."_

_"…Thank you," Sam said and Dean nodded his agreement._

"_No problem," Damon said. "Now, no chick-flick moments. Let's get the hell outta here."_

But that had been at least seven years ago. Now, as Damon downed another glass of bourbon as a result from another failed "Kill Klaus" plan, he thought about the two best friends that he'd ever had. He'd stuck with them for another four years or so. He'd seen it all. He'd seen Sam die at the hands of Jake; he'd seen Dean go to Hell to bring him back. He'd seen Dean resurrected and he'd seen and befriended Castiel.

But when the apocalypse had started, Damon had rushed back to Mystic Falls because he'd known that Stefan was there. His little brother had no idea about angels, demons, the horsemen, or anything of that kind. Damon still hasn't briefed him on everything and he wanted to keep it that way. Dean had sent him emails, keeping Damon updated on what was happening with team Free Will. He knew about Cas's quest to raid Purgatory. He knew about Raphael. A few times, Damon had wanted to go and help his former friends, but the thought of Stefan, Elena and everyone else he cared about getting hurt was too high of a price to pay.

So he'd stayed behind. Now, he didn't know what to do. Mikael had left the second Katherine had awakened him and Damon didn't know any other way to kill Klaus. Nothing seemed to be working out in his favor anymore. Damon Salvatore, the vampire who always got what he wanted, was running out of options. The one that remained was the one that he'd been trying to avoid for as long as he possibly could.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided that there was no other way. Picking up his phone, he did something that he should've done in the first place.

"Dean? It's Damon. I've got a pretty bad situation here."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews! They're awesome! So this is the chapter where we get introduced to the OC. I've also added some supernatural beings that I've sort of made up on my own. If you think that I should take them out, let me know. Also, Stefan isn't under Klaus's compulsion anymore. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't know if I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter, but just in case: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural and in no way am I profiting from this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Salvatore House 9:00 Am<span>

Stefan walked down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some whiskey. He downed it with one swig and crushed the glass in his hand. It's not like he and Damon couldn't afford to buy another one and if it pissed Damon off, then it was worth it. Stefan casually swept some of the jagged shards under the rug and started to walk to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

_Oh crap_, he thought. _People_.

He took his time getting to the door. He opened it and saw two men standing there. Both of them looked extremely weary and they set off alarms in Stefan's head, although he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Hi. Is Damon Salvatore here?" The shorter of the two asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Who's asking?" Stefan snarled, noting how the man with the light hair's stance immediately stiffened.

"I'm Dean Winchester," he said. "This is my brother, Sam. We're some… old friends of Damon's. I'm assuming that you're Stefan."

Stefan debated killing the two of them right then and there, but something in the two men's eyes stopped him. If they were friends of Damon, then they must have extreme patience and good reasons for being there. Reluctantly, Stefan opened the door wider and allowed the two men to come in. The shorter one, Dean, smirked a little and stepped into the boarding house, Sam following close behind. Stefan shut the door and after a little deliberation, locked it.

"So," Dean said, with mock casualness. "Where's Damon?"

"Why should I tell you? Because you claim to be his friends?"

Dean grinned and blew air through his teeth, inviting himself to sit down on one of the couches. He motioned his head at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"We don't 'claim' to be his friends," Sam said. "We _are_ his friends."

"Yeah," Dean said. "So I suggest you start treating us with a little more respect, chuckles, _especially _because we could kick your ass from here till' next Tuesday."

Stefan merely raised his eyebrows at this and took a threatening step towards Dean, who reached for his jacket pocket. Sam, sensing that a fight was about to break out, moved in front of the vampire and held his hands up.

"What he's trying to say," he said, shooting a glare at his brother. "Is that we're not here to hurt Damon or you. Damon called us and said for us to get over here as fast as we could. We want to know why we're here as much as you do."

Stefan straightened and turned to face the door.

"Speak of the Devil," he said as Damon walked into the room. "You attract weird company, brother."

"Coming from you, who is butt buddies with an original vampire," Dean said. "Oops, wait a second, original vampire _hybrid_. My bad."

Stefan, not caring about his cover anymore for it seemed that it had already been blown, sped up to Damon and grabbed his jacket.

"They know?" He yelled, shaking him, rage in his green eyes.

"Let him go," Dean said from his sudden position behind the younger Salvatore. Stefan turned, most likely to mock him, and saw the gun that was pointed at his chest.

"Relax Dean," Damon said. "I can handle my baby brother. Yes they know, Stefan. Dean and Sam Winchester are two of my closest friends. They can be trusted with the whole "Klaus" issue."

"Why?" Stefan demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to, dot, dot, dot. Now go and bug Elena or something. I need to talk to them."

Stefan stared at Damon, furious and maybe a little hurt, but he left, slamming the door after him. Damon rolled his eyes and motioned for Sam and Dean to sit down again. Slowly, the two hunters complied and Damon walked over to his alcohol stash.

"Boy, you put your foot on that chair and I'm gonna whack you with a spoon," he said in an eerily good impression of the woman who'd actually said those words.

"I remember that," Sam said with a small smile. "That was one of your first hunts with us."

"And one of the many times I saved your asses," Damon grinned and handed the two of them a glass of bourbon. "I miss those days."

"They certainly were simpler," Sam agreed.

The three were silent for a while then, each reminiscing about the good days when it had just been plain old fashioned hunting. There had been no talk about the apocalypse, no angels (not that they didn't love Cas), no horsemen, no devil. It was just them, some alcohol, and the Impala with Dean driving and Damon forcing Sam to sit in the back seat.

_("I've been in this car way longer than you have! I'm not sitting here!"_

_"Dude, I saw the BIRTH of cars. You're sitting in the back.")_

"So you didn't call us here for nothing," Dean said, breaking the silence. "What do you need us to do?"

"It's complicated. I already briefed you on the whole hybrid/original vampire thing."

"Right," Dean said. "And you can't kill Klaus with the Colt because it would only kill one of his sides, the werewolf or the vampire. You would just end up with a really pissed off ex-hybrid."

"Exactly," Damon said. "And I didn't know what else to do, so I called you guys."

"I think that we should start researching everything we can about hybrids," Sam said. "I've got some ancient books in the car."

"Alright," Damon said and Sam got up. "Do you think Bobby could do some research from his house?"

Both Dean and Sam stiffened and looked down. Damon shut his eyes, taking his best guess on what had happened.

"How?" He asked after a while.

"Leviathan," Dean said, voice lacking emotion.

"I'm sorry guys. I… I didn't know."

"The past is the past," Sam said. "And there's nothing we can do to change it."

* * *

><p>"We'll see if we can find anything tomorrow," Sam said as he and Dean headed out of the boarding house.<p>

Damon nodded and shut the door. He was about to pour himself another drink when a blur moved by his side. Immediately, he curled into a fighting stance, pulling out a stake from his jacket. His eyes flicked around nervously as the blur ran in front of him again. He backed up a step, listening intently to any sound that made itself present.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and he was thrown onto the floor with a loud crash. There was soon a light weight on his chest and he coughed, turning his head to the side and groaning. Something pushed his face until he was looking up again and his eyes widened.

"Ev?" He gasped, a grin spreading across his face.

The girl named Ev smirked and pushed her wavy light blond hair behind her ear. Her ice blue eyes were playful as she got off of Damon and helped him up.

"Ten years have passed and I can still kick your ass," she said.

"Well you," Damon said, pushing her hair behind her neck. "Have an unfair advantage."

"Yeah? And what is it?"

"You're not a vampire."

"Hmm, you're right. That does sort of give me an unfair advantage. But you know what I call it? I call it awesome."

"Mm. What do you call _yourself_?"

"Part human, part vampire, part angel, baby. Three thousand years in the making."

Damon smiled and kissed her softly.

"Right," Ev said. "I forgot that was where we left off."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"You know your problems, Damon? Well, they go _way_ beyond that of original vampires."


	3. Chapter 2

**Contains** **SPOILERS for season 6 of Supernatural. More VD characters to come in next chapter. Also, we learn a bit more about the actual plot :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well when have my problems <em>not<em> been worse than I thought?" Damon said and Ev gave a slight smile.

"You have a point," she said. "But this isn't like anything you've seen before. You remember what the Apocalypse was like, right?"

"Hard to forget it."

"Magnify it by ten thousand."

Damon moved over to the couch and sat down, Ev following and sitting on his lap. He put his arm around her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me exactly _what_ we're dealing with?" He asked after a while.

"I told you the story about how we were created, right?"

"We? You told me how _you_ were created. There are more?"

Ev sighed and lifted her head, ice blue eyes meeting Damon's and holding them. He pushed her hair out of her face and she smiled at the familiar gesture, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"In the beginning," she began. "Before humans, before demons, before angels, before almost everything, He, God, created the three originals. James was first and the strongest. He's also the 'leader' and an overall jackass. Next was Cole, who can heal almost any illness or injury. Last was Marty, the weakest link in the chain. He's basically a liability and they would be better off without him, but they're friends and they stick together no matter what."

"Alright, they basically sound like Klaus clones."

"Comparing them to Klaus is like comparing an ant to a dinosaur or a nuke to a bow and arrow."

"That powerful, huh?"

"They destroyed the planet three times before they finally got control of themselves."

"I'll bet that I can destroy it more!"

Normally, Ev would've laughed and played along with the banter, but it wasn't the right time. She glared at Damon, who blinked and looked down, realizing how serious she actually was. This was no joke.

"And you know your friend Cas?" She continued, eyes suddenly hardening. "His plan to raid purgatory? That's why they're coming."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," Damon interrupted. "They're coming just because Cas wants to pop open purgatory?"

"You don't know what's in there do you?"

"Levi-something, right?"

Ev rolled her eyes and got up, disappearing from sight. Damon waited, knowing that she hadn't left because it was unlike her to do it suddenly. She returned a few seconds later with a pencil and a notepad. She sat down again and started to draw, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow every few minutes. At last, she sat back and showed it to Damon, who shuddered, despite his best attempts not to.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's called a Leviathan and it's the meanest SOB in Purgatory."

"And let me guess: the Three Originals want to jump Cas when he lets them loose and take the power for themselves."

Ev stared at him with confusion written on her face.

"I keep forgetting that you don't know them like I do," she said. "The Three Originals want to keep the Leviathans _in_ Purgatory."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, dumb ass? They helped lock them in there! James, Cole, and Marty think that this is _their_ planet. Sure, they let the minor supernatural beings like wendigos, shape-shifters, werewolves, vampires, etc. have their own little chunk, but they call it _theirs_. The Leviathans posed a threat to the world that they had helped destroy and then rebuild. The last thing they want is for those flesh eating monsters to get out again."

"So what are they going to do about it?" Damon asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"They're going to the root of the threat. Damon… they're going to kill Cas."

* * *

><p><em><span>Motel Room, Downtown Mystic Falls<span>_

"And you're sure that what Ev told you was true?" Dean asked, ignoring the beep that stated his phone was on low battery.

"She didn't sound like she was lying," Damon said.

"Alright, well we'll look into it more tomorrow. Sammy and I need to catch a few Z's."

"You got the sigils up?"

"Always do."

"Good. We'll meet at the grill around nine."

"See ya then."

Dean hung up and tossed his phone on to his bed. Sam was out making an emergency trip to the drugstore for some aspirin. Nine straight hours of researching had given him a headache. Dean had remained at the motel and set up the room with every sigil he knew of, save for the angel-proofing ones.

"Cas," he said, looking up at the ceiling. "You need to get your feathery ass down here pronto."

He opened one eye and looked around. No Cas.

"Come on Cas… Don't be a dick. You owe it to me."

"Tell me, _what_ does he owe you, Dean?" A voice said and Dean jumped up.

"I wasn't calling you, Balthazar! Where's Cas?"

"A bit busy at the moment," the snarky angel said. "You know, the whole civil war thing can distract one from the… less important aspects of life."

Dean curled his hands into fists, but surprisingly kept control over himself.

"How are you even here? I thought that your vessel shut you out."

"Ah yes," Balthazar smiled a little, as if the whole thing amused him. "Mikael the Original Vampire. The thing is, _I_ ditched _him_ to help Cas out with the war. When I finally found him again, he was entombed in a church. Bloody idiot. I'd been in the vessel ever since the whole thing with Niklaus some thousand or so years ago and as soon as I leave, he gets himself trapped. Oh well. His problem, not mine."

"Right. Let's you and I get something straight: I don't want you here. So why don't you go get Cas and then go back to your Liberace mansion."

Balthazar chuckled but then his gaze turned dark. Before Dean could react, the angel's hand was on his throat.

"You do _not_ want to try my patience, Dean," he snarled.

"What can I say?" The hunter choked out. "It's how I roll."

"Release him, Balthazar," Another voice said from behind the angel.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, but did as he was ordered. He turned around and sighed angrily. Cas glared at him and then focused his attention on Dean.

"You called, I'm here. What is it?"

"I don't want this asshole to hear," Dean said and Balthazar narrowed his eyes.

"Balthazar is trustworthy, Dean. Why did you call me?"

Dean bit down on his lip, debating whether or not he should just say never mind and tell Cas later. Then the stubborn angel most likely wouldn't let him hear the end of it and that would just lead to more problems. But the real reason Dean didn't want to discuss what he knew in front of Balthazar was because he _knew_ what happened when older siblings found out that their younger one was in danger. God knows Dean had had that experience more times than he could count.

Balthazar's brow furrowed, sensing the hunter's fear and Cas just stood there, waiting to hear bad news.

"This might not even be true," Dean began, fighting through the anxiety that made him want to stammer. "But have you heard of the Three Originals?"

Castiel's eyes widened and Balthazar narrowed his. Dean took these actions as a bad sign.

"The beings that single handedly destroyed the planet three times," Balthazar said, hostility in his voice. "How could we possibly _not_ know of them?"

"Yeah, well," Dean said. "They're… They're coming."

"Do you know why?" Castiel asked, not quite able to completely keep his voice from wavering.

Dean gulped and paled a little.

"They know about your Purgatory plan, Cas. They want to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to add Balthazar in! He was my favorite angel. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Someone brought up the point that Bobby was killed by a Leviathan in season seven, yet in this story, Cas hasn't opened Purgatory yet. This was intentional and all part of the plot. Also, Damon knew what a Leviathan was; he just had never seen one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as he spoke, Dean knew that he'd made a huge mistake. Cas's mouth was slightly hanging open and he had a 'dear caught in headlights' expression. Balthazar moved forward and once again grabbed the hunter by the throat. There was no doubt that the look in his eyes was one of absolute fury.<p>

"Where did you hear this?" He demanded, venom lacing his words. "God in Heaven, I'll send you back to Hell myself!"

"Back off, asshole," Dean hissed. "Her name is Ev and she's like the Three Originals."

Immediately, Balthazar released his hold on his throat.

"She's back," Cas said, shocking both Dean and Balthazar, as the two had forgotten that he was even there. "Two thousand years and she's back."

"Whoa, wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Damon said that he met her more than a century ago. Sounds to me like she's been back for a while now."

"Damon?" Balthazar said incredulously. "As in Damon-bloody-Salvatore? And now the night has just taken a turn for the worst!"

"You know him?" Dean asked, ready to get on Balthazar's ass for criticizing his friend.

"Know him? That damned hunter trapped me in a ring of holy oil for weeks! The only reason I got out was because it rained."

Dean snickered, but then thought of something.

"Ev said that the Three Originals want to kill you to keep the Leviathans in Purgatory," he said, gears turning in his mind. "But Bobby was killed by one last month."

"That's impossible," Cas said. "The door can't be opened from the inside. How do you even know about these creatures?"

"When it captured Bobby," Dean's eyes watered briefly but quickly dried. "It told us what it was and what it could do."

"So do we have an escapee?" Balthazar asked. "I mean, Eve got out, didn't she?"

"No," Cas said. "James, Cole, and Marty made sure that they couldn't get out."

"Well do you have any other explanations?" Dean asked.

"No, but perhaps Ev does," Cas said. "I'll look into it."

He and Balthazar disappeared after that and Dean sat down on his bed, missing Bobby more than ever. Sam came back a few minutes later and he and Dean gladly downed three beers and six aspirin. Sam could tell that something was wrong but when he asked, Dean just waved his hand at him.

"Do you remember when Damon helped us with the Psycho Clown hunt?" Sam said, trying to brighten his brother's mood.

Dean smiled slightly and nodded.

_"I have an idea," Sam said, running toward the Funhouse. "Come on!"_

_ "No, no, no way!" Damon said, backing up a step. "There's no way I'm going into that death trap with Pennywise the Dancing Clown! You're on your own for this one."_

_ "Afraid of clowns, man?" Dean asked, grinning._

_ "No! I just… I… You know what? Screw you, they're freaky!"_

_ "Suck it up and let's go!" Sam shouted. _

_ The trip through the Funhouse was even worse than either of them had imagined. They walked into walls, mirrors, and props more times than they could count. When they finally came face to face with the Clown, the first words out of Damon's mouth were,_

_ "Dude, you fugly." _

_ Naturally, that had just made the Clown go after him. Sam managed to tear off a piece of the brass piping and kill it before it did too much damage. After that hunt, all Dean had to do to freak Damon out was wear a clown mask and sneak up on him. It was hard because he was a vampire, but Dean got lucky a few times. Damon's methods of payback were usually around the lines of putting cough syrup in Dean's beer bottle when he wasn't looking and multiple plastic wrap wake ups._

"Remind me to buy a clown mask the next time we pass by a Halloween store," Dean said and Sam lifted his bottle in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ev sat at the grill and downed another shot of whiskey. Every single time she tried to avoid them, James, Cole, and Marty found some way to work themselves back into her life. They were annoying as hell and she'd wanted to kill them for more than a thousand years. But something always stopped her from doing so. She didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd dated James for a while, only because he was the one that had turned her when she'd been dying. She broke up with him about a year later because he was cruel and possessive. Ever since then, he'd ruined every good thing that'd happened in her life.<p>

Ev heard the flapping of wings beside her. She didn't even look up for she already knew who it was.

"Castiel," she said. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Hello Evelyn," the angel said. "It's been a while… you look well."

"Same to you," she raised her eyebrows. "Hot vessel you got there."

Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh right, I forgot that you don't keep up with the times. Tsk tsk, too bad. I would enjoy your company a lot more."

"Why are you angry with me?"

Ev rolled her eyes and finally turned to fully face him. Castiel waited.

"What's the deal with the Purgatory plan, Cas?" She asked. "You plan to use all those souls to win the war? What happens when you explode?"

"That won't happen."

"Sure, sure. Just… tell me that it's one hundred percent risk free."

"It's one hundred percent risk free."

"Don't be an ass."

"You told me to say it."

"Alright then, wise guy. What about the Leviathans?"

"What about them?"

"You know damn well what they'll do. Not only will you die, they'll be left to walk the planet and destroy it… again."

"That won't happen."

"Right, because James, Cole, and Marty are going to kill you before it can. And you know what? I kind of don't blame them."

Cas stiffened and Ev immediately felt bad because she could see the look that was in the angel's eyes. He didn't want to die. Not again.

"Look, Cas," she said, her voice a bit softer. "Just abandon the Purgatory plan, alright? I know that you can think of another way to win the war."

"There is no other way!" Cas said loudly, attracting a few curious looks from other people in the bar.

"Keep it down, you idiot!" Ev hissed.

"I've tried everything," he said in lower voice. "Not even the weapons could kill him."

"Well then try them again. Just… anything but Purgatory."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. I have to do this."

"Castiel think about the Winchesters and Balthazar. They don't want you to die… I don't want you to die."

"I won't."

"Do you know how stupid you sound? This is the three freaking Originals we're talking about here! When, not if, they find you, they won't kill you quickly and you know this. They'll torture you to set an example."

"They won't find me, Evelyn," Castiel said, growing more and more irritated by the minute. "And if they do, I'll have the souls. I can destroy them."

"No, you can't. There's a reason why they think they own the planet."

"I know that you're upset. But you're either with me or against me."

Ev looked at him out of the corner of her eye and downed her last shot of whiskey. She stood and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm not going to interfere with them, Cas," she muttered, shaking her head sadly. "If you're so set on dying, then by all means, go for it. Just know that I'm not going to bail your ass out of this one. You're on your own."

Castiel looked down and clenched his fists.

"Oh," Ev said, causing him to look up. "Make sure that you erase everyone's memories here. _I'm _certainly not going to do it. Adios amigo."

"Wait!" Cas called and she rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"Dean said that Bobby Singer was killed by a Leviathan. How can this be if they're not out of Purgatory? If he's not dead, where is he?"

"Pocket dimension," Ev said, giving the ghost of a smile. "Courtesy of moi. I had to inform Sam and Dean about the Leviathans early so that they could know what they were going to have to deal with. You can find him if you just look."

Castiel was about to interrogate her more, but she vanished with the sound of flapping wings.

* * *

><p><span>Salvatore Boarding House<span>

"Damon?" Elena called as she walked into the living room…

And came face to face with Ev.

"He's not here at the moment," the tall blond said, flashing her best smile. "What did you need?"

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ev. I guess Damon hasn't told you about his girlfriend, huh?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes girlfriend. One, whom I might add, is not a manipulative and controlling human… like you."

"Excuse me?" Elena said, immediately going into defensive mode.

"You heard me right," Ev said, advancing toward her. "What is it with you doppelgangers? When one brother ditches you, move on to the next, right? Yeah. Some love _that_ is."

"Damon can be pretty evil sometimes," Elena said with a hair toss. "But I can't believe that he'd keep someone like you around."

"Keep me around? Oh you poor, ignorant child. You think that you know him, don't you?"

Ev came even closer until she was in Elena's face.

"You've known him for what, one year? Two? I've known him for more than a century. Maybe, when you can learn that the entire world doesn't revolve around you, I'll tell you some stories about all the fun Damon and I have had over the years… Just let me say, sweetheart, that most of them are beyond what your stuck up mind can handle."

Ev disappeared after that, leaving Elena standing alone in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that chapter! I think that I cleared up the confusion with Bobby. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been struggling with writers block. Anyway, the updates will be coming much sooner now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Is <em>that<em> the kind of company you keep, Damon?" Elena demanded angrily as he walked into the boarding house.

"I take it that you've met Ev," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"I have. Why do you even know her and why did she call herself your girlfriend?"

"This is _really_ not a good time to discuss this. Today has been a no-good very bad day."

"No, Damon, we have to talk about this now! You… You owe this to me!"

"Oh he doesn't owe you anything, sweetheart," Ev said as she entered the room once more. "Oh, you thought I left, didn't you? Well I hate to break it to ya, but I'm bunking here for the next few days, weeks, months, you know the rest."

"Oh crap," Damon muttered.

"Honey," Ev said, turning toward him. "Do you want to explain, or do you want me to?"

"No, no! I'll do it," Damon met Elena's gaze. "I ran into Ev at a saloon in Oregon, shortly after Katherine turned me…"

* * *

><p><em>Saloon, 1867<em>

_Damon sat at the bar, downing a shot of whiskey and looking for dinner. Soon, a young woman sitting by the piano player caught his attention. Smiling, he made his way over to her. She looked at him briefly and then moved her gaze back to the piano. _

_"If you think I don't know who and what you are, then you're badly mistaken, Mr. Salvatore," she said._

_"Excuse me?" Damon said, a little taken aback. "Could you elaborate?" _

_"Not here. Follow me."_

_The young woman walked out the back door with Damon trailing behind her. Once they were out of ear-shot of the humans, she said,_

_"I know all about you Damon Salvatore. You and your brother."_

_Damon's gaze darkened a little at the mention of Stefan._

_"I know that you're angry with him because you blame him for Katherine's death."_

_"What makes you think that you know me or my brother?"_

_"Because I've been watching over you ever since you were born."_

_Damon took a few steps back but she grabbed his arm._

_"Don't be afraid," she said in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. If that was my plan, then you would've been dead a long time ago."_

_"Why have you been watching over me? What makes you think I need it?"_

_"Do you believe in angels, Damon?"_

_"Angels? No. I've been dead before and I can safely say that there is no other side."_

_"You're wrong. It was them that told me to watch over you. Only you."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because you're important, Damon. You're more important than your brother, Katherine, even most of the angels in existence."_

_"You're not completely answering my question."_

_"You're going to be the one that saves humanity, Damon. You and Dean and Sam Winchester." _

* * *

><p>"So wait," Elena said. "You're telling me that <em>angels<em> exist?"

"God, angels, demons, the whole package," Damon said. "And they're all _really_ pissed."

"Okay," Elena said slowly. "But how did you two go from weird confrontation, to falling in love?"

"I couldn't leave him," Ev said. "He was unlike any person that I've ever met. And what can I say? I'm a sucker for bad boys."

"But what about… me?" Elena asked, cringing a little because she knew how the question sounded.

"What about… you?" Ev mocked and laughed. "Grow up, Elena. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. But since you asked, I used to be in a relationship with the one who turned me into an angel-vampire-human hybrid. I broke up with him when he became too much of a jackass. He never really got over it."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Elena demanded.

"When I started dating Ev in the 1940s, her ex, James, found out and threw a jealous fit. He chased us all over the world, trying to kill me. One day, he cornered me and…"

"It's okay," Ev said and Damon took a deep breath before continuing.

"He said that he had killed Stefan. Of course, I didn't believe him, but he told me to go look for myself."

"And?" Elena pressured.

"And I did… he hadn't been lying. James had killed him and left him there," Damon pointed to a corner of the room. "I found him with a stake in his heart."

Elena's eyes had filled with tears even before Damon was done talking. She let out a sob that even made Ev's gaze soften.

"How is he…?" Elena began but Damon cut her off.

"Alive? Simple. I sold my soul to a crossroads demon. She said that she would have to collect her payment right then. I said that I didn't care. From 1947 to 1985, I was in Hell."

"Hell?" Elena asked. "As in…?"

"As in the place where people get tortured," Damon said. "I remember every bit of it. The screaming, the crying, the _laughter_ of the demons. It was hard to keep it together. But I never broke. I never hurt anyone else to get out of the torture myself. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction."

"For the record," Ev said. "He spent _thirty-eight years_ in the Pit, which in Hell time becomes four thousand five hundred and sixty years. And he endured every bit of torture that was inflicted upon him without breaking. Keep that in mind the next time you call him a self serving psychopath."

"Ev," Damon said. "Easy. Anyways, it took more than twenty angels to bust me out of that place. The one that actually raised me was named Castiel. Of course, I didn't remember anything about them once I was out. Ev didn't even tell me that they'd raised me. Sure I knew that they existed, but she said that she had no idea what got me out. It was a lie to protect me. She knew that I was going to meet them soon enough."

"Damon," Ev said in a sing-song voice. "You're forgetting to say how this involves her."

"Right," Damon said. "I'm getting to that. One of the first things I did was check on Stefan. I had to make sure that the crossroads demon had kept her end of the bargain. I finally found him in Oakland around 1992. He was at a concert in a warehouse. That was more my sort of thing, but that's not the point. As I was about to approach him, I saw James out of the corner of my eye. He told me that unless I wanted Stefan dead again, I would stay away from Ev."

"But you would've just sold your soul again," Elena said, finally grasping everything that had happened.

"I couldn't," Damon said. "It's one thing to kill someone's body. James knew a way to kill Stefan's _soul_. I had to agree. He checked every five years or so to make sure that I wasn't with her. He knew that I still loved her. So, he was going to kill Stefan again about two years ago. But then we met you. It was a perfect way for me to convince him that I was over Ev."

"Wait," Elena said. "So you're saying…?"

"That I pretended to be in love with you. I'm sorry and don't get me wrong, I _do_ love you, but not that way."

Elena stared at him, shocked and hurt. Without another word, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the boarding house. Damon winced a little when he heard the door slam shut.

"She's not too angry with you, you know," Ev said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What makes you say that?" Damon asked, pulling her close.

"You've forgotten that I can sense thoughts just like most angels."

"Right… You know that James is going to kill Stefan when he finds out about this. I can't let that happen again."

"He won't kill him, Damon," Ev leaned back and smiled at him. "I've got a plan."

"Do tell."

"James won't kill Stefan because we're going to lock the son of a bitch in Lucifer's Cage."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you liked this chapter! Reviews make me happy :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Not much to say this time, only that there's going to be a lot of action coming up in these next few chapters. Enjoy**

**Song: See the Light by Green Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries and I did not write the lyrics to the used song. **

* * *

><p>"…<em>Where the nonbelievers go beyond belief. Then I scratched the surface in the mouth of Hell…"<em>

"Oh do turn that off, sweetheart. It's not that I don't like that band, but when you've actually been to Hell, you don't really like being reminded of it."

Ev turned at the sound of the familiar accent. Balthazar stood a ways from her, leaning against the wall of the Salvatore living room.

"Balthazar," she said with a smirk. "Nice vessel. Klaus's father?"

"Yep."

She laughed a little and Balthazar smiled, walking over to her and opening his arms. She hugged him, thanking God that he wasn't as awkward as Cas.

"It's been a long time," she said, pulling away after a few seconds. "Last time I saw you was…"

"1776, if I remember correctly."

"Right. Were you helping the Redcoats? I forget."

"You know me. I don't like to pick sides."

"I guess that applies in Heaven as well."

"I guess it does."

A silence passed between the two for a while, each trying figure out what was on the other's mind. Finally, Ev spoke.

"What do you want, Balthazar?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Mystic Grill 1:00 PM<span>_

"So that's Klaus?" Dean asked, glaring over at the blond man. "You think that he would be taller."

"Wait," Sam said, turning to Damon. "Can't he hear us?"

"I've got some burning sage in my pocket," Damon said. "It temporarily blocks a vampire's super-hearing… including mine. It's annoying as Hell."

"It sucks that the Colt's only got one bullet left," Dean said. "If it had more, we could just shoot him twice."

"If only," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Ev has a plan to get rid of the Three Originals. Told me about it last night after she met Elena."

"Oh God, how did _that_ go?" Dean asked, eagerly leaning forward.

"Well I was forced to tell her all about how Ev and I met and my experience in Hell."

"Must've gone over well," Dean said.

"And I had to tell her that I'd pretended to be in love with her."

"Oh… wow," the oldest Winchester said, blinking and looking away. "Awkward."

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked, changing the subject and Damon gave him a grateful look.

"We're going to lock them all in Lucifer's cage."

The looks on the Winchester's faces would've been hysterical to Damon if the topic being discussed wasn't so serious. Both brothers showed identical expressions of shock, fear, and dawning excitement.

"What's the catch?" Dean asked, recovering first.

"What makes you think there is one?" Damon asked.

"There always is." Dean's eyes got the determined look that Sam and Damon had come to both love and hate. "So what is it?"

Damon bit his lip.

"Come on man," Sam said. "Whatever it is, it can't be _too_ bad."

"The spell requires the blood that opens Purgatory."

"The blood that Cas has and will kill anyone that tries to take it? That blood?" Sam said, incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was."

"And Ev is sure that it's the only way to jam the Three Originals into the box?" Dean asked.

"Hole," Sam and Damon said at the same time.

"Whatever," Dean said. "She's sure?"

"She believed it."

"Yeah well, Gabriel believed the Apocalypse couldn't be stopped, but it was," Sam said. "Sometimes people believe things that aren't necessarily true."

"Psh, Gabriel," Damon said. "Bad example. Look what happened to him."

"He did try to help us," Sam said.

"Yeah, after he killed me a thousand times," Dean hissed.

"Right!" Damon said, laughing a little. "Mystery spot! I remember that. Dude, you got your ass handed to you _so_ many times!"

"You think that's _funny_?" Dean yelled.

"Shut up!" Damon hissed as people looked their way, including Klaus. "Great. Now you got that assbutt's attention."

"I thought you said that you had sage!" Sam whispered.

"The sage only blocks the super-hearing. It doesn't mean that he's deaf and Dean here was probably heard around the world."

"So you do have friends, Salvatore," Klaus said as he approached their table. "Surprise, surprise."

"Yeah, I can add them to the list of things that I have and you don't," Damon smiled. "They're right up there with people that actually like me."

Dean coughed to hide a laugh and Klaus snapped his gaze to him.

"So who are these humans?"

"Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam… he prefers Sammy though."

"I don't," Sam said as he stepped on Dean's foot, who grunted.

"Bitch," he hissed.

"Jerk," Sam shot back and Damon put his head in his hands.

"Oh crap," he said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Salvatore Boarding House<span>_

"So let me get this straight," Ev said. "You want me to go to James, who's been hunting me ever since I got together with Damon, and try to talk him out of killing Cas?"

"I don't think I can be any clearer," Balthazar said.

"Do I look like a maid to you? No? Alright then. Do it yourself."

"They'll kill me."

"Then I guess you don't care that much about Cas's life at all."

Balthazar shoved Ev against the wall and put his hand on her throat.

"Careful," she said. "We both know that this fight will end badly for you."

He wisely released his hold on her and she straightened.

"Look, Balthazar. It's not that I want them to kill him. Talk him out of opening Purgatory."

"You think I haven't tried that? He won't hear it."

"Even if I _did_ try to talk James, he wouldn't listen either. He's too much of a jackass."

"Then kill him. And don't give me any crap about not being strong enough because I know you are."

Ev looked away from his stare.

"No," he said, realization dawning. "You still care about him?"

"It's not that I care! He saved my life!"

"Listen to me. Do you think he'd give a second thought about killing you?"

"I'm not a child, Balthazar!"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"Then do it!"

"_I CAN'T_, _DAMN IT_!" Tears were welling in her eyes. "I just can't."

Balthazar looked at her with astonishment that was soon replaced by more anger.

"Fine!" He yelled. "Don't help. But Cassie's death will be on your hands."

There was a sound of flapping wings and he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mystic Grill<span>_

"Well Damon, I must say that I don't like your friends very much," Klaus said as he turned his back to the group.

"Yeah, they're hard to get along with," Damon said. "Because, you know, they have a conscience."

Klaus chuckled and whirled around, only to find Damon, Dean, and Sam gone.

* * *

><p>"Perfect timing, Cas," Dean said as he took in the new surroundings.<p>

"We had an appointment," the angel said and turned to Damon, who was standing there kind of awkwardly.

"Damon," he said and opened his arms.

"Uh," Damon stammered, a little shocked and wary. But he hugged him anyways. "Nice to see you too, Cas."

As Cas stepped back, he began to laugh.

"You sorry son of a bitch," he said with a grin.

"What the Hell?" Dean demanded.

The three watched with dawning horror as the angel morphed into a man with short black hair and green eyes. He stood at about six foot eight with a muscular frame.

"Say hi to the originals, boys!" He shouted and laughed again.

"James," Damon whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Massive cliffhanger! Please tune in next week for more 'What Lies Ahead.' Reviews appreciated. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! Here's another exciting chapter of What Lies Ahead!**

**Song Used/Quoted: Longview by Green Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries and I did not write the lyrics to the used song.**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Damon," James said. "It's been a while."<p>

"Not long enough," Damon hissed.

"I have to say, I haven't missed your pathetic attempts at insults."

"Psh. Call me pathetic, call me what you will."

James ignored him and turned to Dean and Sam.

"The famous Winchester brothers. I've heard so much about you. Let's see," James looked at Dean. "You're… Dean! And you're… Sam! Am I correct?"

The Winchesters just glared at him.

"Hey now," James said, raising his hands. "We don't know each other. Maybe we could be friends."

"We've already got friends," Dean said. "And apparently, you want to kill both of them."

"Ah, so we're on that topic now. Well, _my_ friends and I simply don't want the world to end. You see, we've come to enjoy what you humans have invented. Computers, ipads, cruises, and so on. If the Leviathans are let out of Purgatory, all of it will be destroyed. Are we on the same page?"

"So why can't you just destroy the blood that opens Purgatory?" Sam asked.

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?" Dean asked. "You think that it'll be _fun_ to kill Cas?"

"Yes, actually."

"You son of a…"

"Shut up Dean!" Damon hissed.

"Of course," James said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "There _is_ a way for your friend to live."

"And what's that?" Damon asked carefully.

"I've had a pretty lazy century. If _you_ could somehow stop Castiel, then I'll let him live. If not… well, you know the rest."

Damon, Dean, and Sam looked to one another and silently agreed.

"But of course," James said, turning around and absently picking at something underneath his fingernails. "I must ask that you make no plan to harm me, Marty, or Cole."

"Fine," Damon lied.

"Just to give you a little motivation," James smirked and flicked his wrist.

The Winchester's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They watched in awe as a figure materialized out of mist, but did not become solid. It wore a scruffy stubble and a dirty hat. It was a little on the heavy side of the scale, but not too bad.

"Bobby," Dean whispered.

"Currently, he's residing in my very own pocket dimension. He can't hear or see you. So, if you so much as think about hurting me, Marty, or Cole, you'll never see Mr. Singer again. Do you get me sweetheart?"

"Actually," Damon said. "You can take your crappy deal and shove it up your ass. Do _you_ get _me_?"

The control that James had kept throughout the entire confrontation seemed to slip as he gave a hard roundhouse kick to Damon's chest. Damon went flying backward and slammed into a tree. Before him or Dean and Sam could react, James had picked him up and shoved a branch through his chest, very close to his heart. Damon screamed but then clenched his teeth, determined to hold it back.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and James whirled on him, appearing behind Sam.

"Maybe I should just snap Baby Brother's neck!" He shouted.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and James screamed. Dean and Sam watched in awe as he vanished. They looked up to see that Damon had pulled the branch out of his chest and drawn a blood sigil on the base of the tree. He staggered a bit, but more or less stayed upright until Dean and Sam ran over and supported him.

"The same sigils that you use on angels will also banish the angel-vampire-human hybrids," Damon said shakily. "But you have to use vampire blood to draw them or else they won't work."

"Good to know," Sam said. "Hold on. We're going to call Cas. He'll get us out of here and heal you."

_Dear Castiel_, Dean thought. _Hey Cas, we really need you down here man. We just had a run in with James and Damon's hurt pretty badly. Hurry!_

It took no longer than five seconds for the angel to hear the prayer and locate the hunters. He appeared in front of Damon and touched his forehead. Immediately, the wound on the vampire's chest closed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Cas," he said. "I owe you one."

Castiel waved a hand to show that it was unimportant. He then transported him, Dean, and Sam to the Salvatore boarding house and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Grill: Two Days Later<strong>

Ev sat at a small table, absently drinking a glass of coke. She didn't even flinch when the seat across from her was suddenly occupied.

"I hope you know what you're doing with this Purgatory plan, Ev," her friend, Ali, said. She snapped her fingers and a shot of whiskey appeared.

"When I turned you, I told you to act human," Ev said, trying to avoid the subject. "That wasn't a very human thing to do."

"But it's easy, so I think I'll stick to it."

"Did you get the rest of the spell?"

"Yes, I did. It was a tough one to track down. Did you know that it was in an ancient book in a library in Venice?"

"Very Indiana Jones."

"I know right! Anyways, here you go," Ali pushed some old looking papers toward Ev. "You have all of the ingredients, right?"

"All except one," Ev flipped through the spell, noticing the Latin and Enochian words that were mixed together. "But that one will be obtained when I cast the spell."

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

"You know that you're going to have to kill…"

"I know what I have to do Ali… and it's for the best."

"Yeah, but who will it be better for? Are you doing this for you, or are you doing this for the world?"

"The world will be a better and safer place without James, Cole, and Marty."

"Like I said, for you or for everyone else?"

"Both."

Ali downed her shot of whiskey and stood.

"Alright. You know that I'll back you, whatever you decide to do. But just keep in mind that the ends have to justify the means."

"You know, I find it funny that I'm taking advice from someone a thousand years younger than me."

"I've always been more mature… When does all of this go down?"

"Tonight. The spell will be cast tonight."

There was a sound of flapping wings and both girls were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a little short. It's just that the next chapter will be the last one and I want it to be the bestlongest. Thank you so much for the reviews! They've really helped me develop better writing skills. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter so I can make the next one the best ever! Tune in next week for the last update of What Lies Ahead. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, I had major writers block. Anyways, here's the last chapter of What Lies Ahead.**

**Remember, because this is AU, Balthazar is alive when Cas is doing the whole opening Purgatory thing.**

**The Latin in this is probably wrong… I used Google Translate **

**I do not own/did not write any of the song lyrics used in this story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><em>Say your prayers and light a fire, we're gonna start a war<em>

_Your slogan's a gun for hire_

_It's what we waited for…_

* * *

><p><span>Salvatore Boarding House 12:00 AM<span>

"You want me to do what?" Damon yelled furiously as Ev tucked an Angel Blade into her jacket.

"You heard me," she replied calmly.

"You know, you're pretty stupid if you think that I'm going to stay here while you, Sam, and Dean go and walk into that death trap!"

"Damon, trust me. You wouldn't stand a chance against Raphael if he attacked you. Now me on the other hand, I can put up a damn good fight. It's simple logic."

"Simple logic my ass! Sam and Dean are humans! Why don't you want _them_ to stay behind?"

"Because I don't love them, you idiot!"

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. Damon sighed and gently kissed her. She pulled back after a few seconds and shook her head.

"There's one last thing I need to tell you," she said.

"You can tell me when _we're_ on _our_ way to go stop James, Cole, Marty, and Raphael."

"I have to tell you now, before we do anything."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I told you the ingredients for the spell right?"

"Yeah; sage, phoenix ash -boy _that_ was a bitch to get-, and the Blood of Purgatory."

"There's one more."

Damon stood there while Ev bit her lip, debating whether or not to confide in him.

"Well tell me!" He said when he grew tired of waiting.

Reluctantly, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Damon's eyes widened with horror as he processed what she meant. The horror hardened into anger and the words that came out of his mouth were laced with venom.

"_No_. I'm _not_ going to let you do that, Ev."

"I have to get rid of the Three Originals! I want to be with you and not have to worry about Stefan getting killed or something. Isn't this what you wanted too?"

"Not this way, God damn it!"

Ev looked at the ground, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and took a deep breath. "Tenebris superare eum!"

A brief look of confusion passed over Damon's face before he collapsed on to the ground. Ev sadly looked down at him, but then turned and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Purgatory Lab<span>

"You rang, Cas?" Balthazar asked as he suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, we have a problem," Cas said, holding the jar of blood in his hands. "It appears that the location of the ritual needs to be moved."

"Can I ask where?"

"To the old quarry in Mystic Falls."

"Really?" Balthazar chuckled a little. "Holy Hell, that place just keeps turning up, doesn't it?"

"There's something about it… that gives off an odd vibe."

"Well then it's definitely the right place to be opening Purgatory."

"It is."

A touch of concern fell into Balthazar's eyes.

"You're sure that you want to go through with this?" He asked.

"It's the only way, Balthazar."

"No, there are other strategies…"

"Are you with me or not?"

Balthazar seemed to contemplate this for a while, but he eventually nodded.

"Fine. In for a penny, in for a pound."

With the sound of flapping wings, they were gone.

* * *

><p><span>Mystic Grill 12:30 A.M.<span>

Ali walked up to the bar and sat down, quickly ordering a glass of whiskey. She sensed the presence of a vampire taking a seat next to her and felt herself smirk. Downing her drink, she turned to the dark haired, incredibly good looking man and smiled.

"I'm Ali," she said and stuck out her hand. The man took it, a little bewildered but cordial all the same.

"Stefan," he said. "Next round's on me."

Even in her human life, Ali had never been good at small talk. She didn't like making conversation and usually preferred to just cut to the chase. Unless, of course, she was with Evelyn. Then no one could get her to shut up; not even for a minute. With fake curiosity strong in her voice, she got right down to business.

"You know, I've been wondering. What _is_ the great Ripper of Monterey doing in a crap hole like Mystic Falls?"

Stefan chuckled and sipped his drink.

"That's none of your business," he said, turning slightly only to find her gone.

Stefan's eyes whipped around wildly, mind not even processing the fact that Ali was right behind him until it was too late. Quick as a flash, she stabbed a syringe filled with a red liquid into his side and pushed the plunger down. Immediately, Stefan's green eyes began to droop and his head began to sag. Ali smiled and whispered into his ear,

"It's ironic that you like to drink blood so much, but that of an Angel-Vampire-Human Hybrid acts like all the vervain in the world. And don't even think about trying to feed off of anyone in here. I already spiked them."

Ali half dragged half helped Stefan out of the Grill, saying things along the lines of "he just had a little too much to drink," to people who got nosy. Once they were outside, she headed for an alleyway and set him against the wall. Then she pulled out her phone and made a quick call.

"Hey," she said. "I got your vampire. Where do you want me to take him?"

"Leave him and I'll be there in a few minutes," A voice with a strong British accent on the other end said. "I need you to go grab the Doppelganger."

"Well where do I bring her?"

"Stephen's Quarry."

"Alright."

"And Alison?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take too long."

* * *

><p><span>Gilbert House 1:00 A.M.<span>

The ringing doorbell sent Elena stumbling sleepily down the stairs to answer it. Due to recent events, she looked through the peephole before even thinking about opening it. When she saw a girl with long, light brown hair and soft fawn's eyes, she unlocked the deadbolt and the door swung open.

"Hi," the girl said in a shy voice. "I'm Ali. My car broke down a ways back and this is the only house I saw with the lights on. Can I use your phone? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Sure," Elena said, purposely leaving out "come in" to see if the young girl was a vampire.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Ali said, stepping into the house. "I owe you one…"

"Elena."

"Right."

"The phone's in the kitchen. Right through there, you can't miss it."

"Okay. Thanks again!"

"It's nothing," Elena said, noting that the girl kind of reminded her of Caroline.

"It's not nothing! You just made my job a whole lot easier."

Before Elena could even process what she said, a strong fist to her head sent her crashing to the ground. Ali lifted the unconscious girl over her shoulders and headed toward the door. Before she could take another step, she heard someone running down the stairs.

"Elena? Are you..." The man had a gun in his hand and when he caught sight of Ali with the girl, he aimed it at her.

"You must be Alaric," Ali said. "Alaric… Saltzman, right?"

"Put her down."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Put. Her. Down."

"Well, this _was_ an easy task."

"Now, or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead, sugar. Hit me with your best shot."

Alaric fired the gun, aiming for her head.

The bullet bounced off like it had hit steel.

"Let me tell you something," Ali said with a grin. "If a human shoots an Angel-Vampire-Human Hybrid, the bullet will bounce off. If a werewolf shoots us, same thing. If a vampire shoots us, it can actually penetrate the skin. Now if one of our own shoots us, then we can die. But I don't think you know any others except me. Adios amigo."

With a flick of her wrist, Ali sent Rick flying into the wall. His head smacked against it and he sank down, unconscious. Ali shook her head and walked out into the night with the Doppelganger over her shoulder.

"Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot..."

"What a pleasant idea," a British voice said and pain crashed into Ali's head, causing her to drop to her knees.

"What the Hell, Marty?" She exclaimed as she held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm doing everything you asked."

"Not quite," Marty said and picked Elena up off the ground where she'd fallen when Ali had collapsed. "There's still one last requirement to our deal."

"What requirement? The deal was I'd get you Stefan Salvatore and the Doppelganger. You're supposed to let me go now and never bother me again."

"No, the deal was that you'd get me _everything_ that I ask for. I'm asking you for something else now."

"Well what is it?"

"Evelyn has the Blood of Purgatory. I need you to get it from her."

"You know that she'll kill me."

"Well then you better be quick."

* * *

><p><span>Salvatore Boarding House<span>

"Well this is definitely interesting."

Damon groaned and opened his eyes a little, jumping up as soon as he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Klaus," he hissed and sank into a defensive stance.

"Oh relax, Damon," the Hybrid said. "I'm not here to kill you… much as I'd like."

"Then why are you here?"

"To ask a few questions, actually."

Damon slowly straightened with a look of confusion on his face. Klaus wanted to ask _him_ questions? Now _that_ was interesting.

"You see," Klaus said, lounging against the couch. "I just saw my father at the Grill."

"But you killed Mikael," Damon said, the confusion growing.

"I know that. When I approached him, he didn't even recognize me until I 'introduced' myself. When I asked him what was going on, he got this smirk on his face and said, 'ask Damon Salvatore.' What do you make of that?"

Realization dawned on Damon's face as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Klaus watched him with interest and maybe, just maybe, a hint of fear. He knew something Klaus didn't. That has always proven to be a problem.

"Balthazar you son of a bitch!" Damon shouted up at the ceiling, causing Klaus to jump. "Show your feathery ass!"

The sound of flapping wings made both Klaus and Damon turn around.

"Ah," Balthazar said. "Awkward."

"Mikael?" Klaus asked and Balthazar shook his head.

"Not quite," he said. "You killed him some time ago. Thankfully, I was able to bring back the vessel so I can still use it."

"Vessel?" Klaus asked and turned to Damon. "What the Hell?"

"Guess again," Damon said. "Balthazar… is an Angel. And an asshole as well. In order to be seen by humans, or anything, they need to use what's called a vessel. Basically, it's someone whose bloodline can support the angel. Mikael was Balthazar's vessel."

"Right, so what did you want Damon?" Balthazar asked, keeping his tone bored.

"I need you to take me to where Cas is opening Purgatory."

"Sorry, can't do that. Ev would kill me if I did."

"I don't…" Damon began but Balthazar suddenly disappeared with a wave of his hand. "Son of a bitch!"

Klaus stared with wide eyes at the spot where the Angel had just been. A small part of him told him to keep his composure with Damon standing there, but the rest didn't give a damn.

"How did he do that?"

"Angels can do all sorts of things," Damon said as he stuffed a silver blade up his sleeve. "Come on. I don't like you and you don't like me, but I'm out of options and you're the best fighter I'm going to get."

* * *

><p><span>Motel 6: Mystic Falls, Virginia<span>

Dean loaded his gun and put an Angel Blade into his jacket pocket. He could see Sam doing the same thing across the room. It made him proud but also scared. He couldn't lose his brother again, not after losing Ellen and Jo. Before Dean could think deeper into the subject, he heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Hello boys," Ev said and offered them a slight smile. "Are we ready to go?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sam said.

"Where's Damon?" Dean asked, looking around and noticing the guilt that flooded into Evelyn's eyes.

"I cast a spell that should keep him out cold for the ritual… I couldn't risk him getting hurt. Not after what you said happened with James…"

Instead of being angry, Dean and Sam nodded, knowing all too well what it was like to lose someone you love. Ev smiled again and touched their foreheads. The next thing the brothers knew, they were standing in the woods, just outside Stephen's Quarry. Concealed in the trees, they could see Cas and Balthazar as well as Raphael and Crowley. James, Cole, and Marty were nowhere to be seen.

Ev stiffened and pulled out her blade, causing Sam and Dean to immediately take defensive stances.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Shh!" Ev hissed, eyes flicking back and forth. "You two need to run now! Get to the Quarry! She won't dare attack you if you're with them. Go!"

The Winchesters quickly made their way down the hill and into the clearing. Ev didn't even bother to look to see if they made it. She already knew they had. Instead, she focused her attention on the person now standing in front of her.

"Somehow I should've know you would side with them," She said and tightened her grip on her blade.

"It's not like I have a choice," Ali said and she too drew a blade. "And besides, they're the winning side."

"So that's it then? I save your life countless times and you repay me by trying to kill me?"

"That's it."

"I should've left you to die."

"Yes… you should've."

Ali lunged….

But stabbed air.

And then she felt the blade pierce her neck.

"Damn you for making me do this!" Ev said as Ali began to cough blood, white light shining in her eyes. "This was you, not me! You hear? This was not me!"

Ali screamed as the knife was pulled out, light streaming now not only from her eyes, but also from her mouth. When it was over, she fell to the floor, wings burnt into the grass. Ev looked down at her for a moment, but then stepped over her body and headed to the ritual.

* * *

><p><span>Stephen's Quarry 2:00 A.M.<span>

Damon ran through the woods as fast as he could, desperately trying to get to the ritual in time. He couldn't let Ev kill him. Never.

He could hear Klaus running behind him, struggling to keep up. Only later would Damon realize that it should've been the other way around. The only explanation he would come up with would be adrenaline. But at the time, he didn't think anything of it. He only thought about stopping her.

He and Klaus burst into the clearing just as Crowley was chanting the words to open Purgatory. Damon's stomach fell when he saw that he had the blood. Raphael spared them a brief glance before turning back to the sigil on the wall. Damon looked to Cas and Balthazar, but found that they were both casually leaning against a couple of rocks, looking completely unnerved by the fact that Raphael was about to open Purgatory.

"STOP!"

The voice rang out clearly through the night and Crowley immediately shut up. Raphael turned and looked toward the edge of the clearing with wide eyes. He and Crowley knew that voice. Everyone did. Balthazar and Cas immediately straightened and drew their blades, looking straight ahead where the voice had come from. Damon looked there too and felt a crushing sensation in his chest.

James, Cole, and Marty stood there with Stefan and Elena.

With a yell, Damon ran toward them, only to have Klaus grab him and pull him over to Sam and Dean. The younger vampire struggled uselessly against the Hybrid, but then stopped when he realized he didn't stand a chance. Dean looked to him and then back to Stefan, unable to keep himself from knowing what it would be like if Sammy were in his place. He pushed the thought out of his mind before it could distract him anymore.

"James," Raphael breathed, looking as though he'd been sucker-punched.

"Hello Raphy," James said. "I just wanted to thank you. However, I'm afraid I'll no longer be requiring your services."

James flicked his wrist and to everyone's horror, the archangel and the demon exploded, blood coating the ground and altar. James smiled slightly and turned back to the group. Cas and Balthazar had moved to stand by Dean, Sam, Damon, and Klaus. James rolled his eyes and walked forward a bit.

"What is it with you people and your desperate desire to protect each other?" The Original said, shaking his head with confusion.

"Why do you have Stefan and Elena?" Cas said in his strict 'no crap' voice and James smiled again.

"They had their spell, we have ours," he said. "It's one that will lock Purgatory forever. It calls for one vampire, one doppelganger… and one Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid."

Klaus released his hold on Damon and backed up a step.

"What?" James asked. "You honestly think it was really Balthazar that Klaus ran into at the Grill? Haven't you learned _anything_?"

Klaus looked slightly confused.

"The Angel-Vampire-Human Hybrids can change their form," Damon explained, not taking his eyes off of Stefan and Elena.

"Correct, my blood drinking friend. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a ritual to perform."

Before any of the Originals could take a step, Ev appeared next to the altar where Raphael and Crowley had been killed.

"As do I," She said and held up the Blood of Purgatory and phoenix ash. "Prope marginem stas. Respiciunt occasus oculis transitu. Puer aeternus est landscape mendacii. Cutis mea aruit et sicut anni probare testantur. Precibus et ignem dicimus, iens ut satus bellum. Tua slogan est a gun mercede. Suus quod sustinui…"

She looked over at the group and pulled out her blade.

"I'm sorry," she said and disappeared.

Everyone except Damon thought that she had run. Instead, he shouted,

"Don't!"

But he was too late. The blade went through the angel's chest with ease, white light spilling out around the edges of the wound. James, Cole, and Marty stared, astounded that Ev would kill him while Dean and Sam stared in absolute rage. Damon winced slightly before turning his head away from the light.

Cas looked down at the knife protruding from his chest in shock, eyes quickly filling with pain. Ev pulled the blade out and he would've collapsed if Balthazar hadn't caught him. He gently rested Cas's body on the ground and tried desperately to heal the wound, but received no results.

"Cas," he said, supporting the angel's head and neck with his hand. "Come on, stay with me. Please. Castiel?"

Dean ran forward and dropped to his knees next to his friend, quickly followed by Damon and Sam.

"Cas you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "Don't you dare leave us, you hear? Fight this!"

Ev looked down, a small, single tear rolling down her cheek. She met James's eyes and sighed.

"The spell required the Grace of a resurrected angel. You know which one I'm talking about, James. This is for ruining my life. Mittere tuum nuntium," she said, voice cracking as more tears spilled out of her eyes. "Lux tenebras noctis."

Light streamed from the Three Original's bodies and with matching screams, they seemed to separate. The light moved quickly toward the altar, finally disappearing into the new sigil that Ev had drawn. She stared at the altar with a little bit of sorrow detectable in her eyes. When she shifted her gaze to Cas, that sorrow was magnified by ten thousand.

"I'm sorry," she said as she moved to kneel beside his body.

"You stay the Hell away from him!" Balthazar shouted and sent her flying back against a tree."

"Don't," Cas murmured. "Don't… hurt her. She just saved… all of you."

"By stabbing you in the freaking back!" Dean shouted.

"Ella tuvo que lo hacer," Cas said and began to cough.

"What did he say?" Klaus asked and Balthazar looked at him.

"'She had to do it.'" He said. "It's Spanish. It was the first language he learned besides Enochian and also his favorite. I guess he just wants to use it now."

"Cas, don't do this," Dean said. "You owe us more than that."

Cas gained a sad look in his eyes and Dean immediately regretted his word choice. Balthazar glared at him.

"Shut up!" He hissed and turned his attention back to his dying brother. "Está bien, Cassie. Está bien."

Ev slowly knelt down next to Balthazar and stroked Cas's hair. Very quietly she began to sing, hoping to calm the angel down a little bit.

"Envía tu mensaje de la luz que las sombras de la noche. ¿Dónde está tú amor? Cuéntame la historia de su vida…"

And then the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translation: <strong>

**Envía tu mensaje de la luz que las sombras de la noche. ¿Dónde está tú amor? Cuéntame la historia de su vida…**

_**Send out your message of the light that shadows in the night. Where's your (undying) love? Tell me the story of your life…**_

**I might write an epilogue to this, but I'm not sure. Anyways I hope you liked it! I certainly had fun writing it. Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! I think this went pretty well for my first fanfic. You can expect more from me very soon! Adios!**

**-Nopride4531**


End file.
